


Flesh and Iron

by MoiraBaudelaire



Series: Dead by Daylight Fanfics [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fights, Fist Fights, Gay Sex, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M, Sad, Smut, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraBaudelaire/pseuds/MoiraBaudelaire
Summary: During torture, it’s not pain that breaks a man, it’s immense pressure. Jake Park was more that determined to survive anything or help his friends do so.Frank Morrison has a thirst for challenges, so when some fluffy haired punk gives him exactly that, he's curious to know what drives him to succeed.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Jake Park
Series: Dead by Daylight Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957669
Kudos: 33





	1. Calm Spirit

During torture, it’s not pain that breaks a man, it’s immense pressure. Jake was determined to stay cool and collected all throughout this Trial in his life, no matter what this repetitive torture hole threw at him. Surviving was his way of life, his  _ chosen _ way of life and he wasn’t going to break or even bend for that matter. He was glad Claudette was here with him working on getting this generator repaired and not  _ Megan _ who would constantly cast longing eyes in his direction. There was something that they connected on and that was nature, understanding it and learning from it. It’s what helped them to survive. Claudette stopped working on the gen and looked around, her dark eyes wide from behind her glasses.

“What is it?” Jake asked, glancing up at her for a moment as he played around with what he hoped were the correct wires for the gen.

“I thought we were being watched but I guess not.” She whispered to him before looking back at the machinery in front of her.

“We’re fine for now,” was Jake’s short response. The two worked for a moment longer before they heard the sound of running sneakers coming towards them like an avalanche. Claudette’s breath caught in her throat and she silently crept away, blending in with her surroundings almost instantly. He stood up from the gen, his heart starting to pound when he saw the crisp white mask charging towards him like an angry bull, knife raised and entirely Hellbent on meeting his flesh on a personal, invasive level.

Jake’s eyes widened for a moment not expecting to see his pursuer so close already, a grimace on his face as he bolted to what was probably once a brick building but now all that remained were crumbling brick walls that offered little to no help against killers. He hopped over a window, slamming the steel toe of his boots on the wooden pane in the process but that wasn’t stopping him from getting away. The sneakers were getting closer, vaulting the same window he had only seconds behind him now. Jake scanned the area for any obstacle that could help make distance between him and this really pissed off teenager. Seeing a wooden pallet propped up against some old wooden crates, probably left here when the place had been abandoned gave him an inkling of hope that his plan could work. He made a beeline for it hoping for just a bit more time aaannnnd- Jake slammed the pallet down between him and the masked killer who was just standing there for a split second before he himself slid over the wood. Camo cargo pants had never looked so intimidating before now. Jake had never seen a killer slide towards him faster than this, his feet only touching the ground for another step before Jake was thrust onto his back from the sheer force of this person crashing into him. The cold steel sunk into the flesh of his shoulder all the way up to the hilt and he found himself struggling not to scream this time.

The masked killer tilted his head to the side, his breathing still heavy from the chase prior to this moment, slowly pulling out his blade to make it as agonizing as possible, wanting to hear him scream but Jake wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Pain was just another obstacle that hindered him. He brought up his good arm and gave the killer a solid right hook in that grinning mask of his, making him growl as he moved off of Jake, reaching up to massage his face from under that smug mask. Jake got to his feet, placing a hand over his bleeding shoulder as he turned his back towards the killer and began running again, clenching his jaw against the bite. His sticky blood oozed out all over his leather biker vest when he rounded a corner and saw the familiar dilapidated walls of the shack. If the basement was there he could grab a med kit from a chest and patch himself up. He headed for it when he heard the sneakers crunching on the soft earth behind him, not sprinting at him this time, thankfully, but the heavy angered breaths were like daggers, making his hair stand on end.

This wasn’t going to work. Jake needed to patch himself up but this fucker needed to get out of his ass first. There was a familiar clank of a generator firing up its engine in the distance right before another one also went off. Jake took maybe half a step into the shack before his back ripped open in flames and he fell to the ground, groaning and clenching his fists as he gasped through the pain. The killer stepped over him and knelt down, lifting his mask only slightly so Jake could see his actual grin, almost as wide as the one on his mask.

“Fucking do it then!” Jake practically yelled at him. “But I’m not making this easy for you.”

This teen pulled his mask back on properly, not that it made much of a difference to Jake, these people were monsters, there was nothing human about them at all. Not even the ones that looked human like this one in particular. The teen stood up straight and kept watching him bleed out onto the floor before digging the toes of his shoes into the gash on his back. That made Jake scream.

“Still looks like you have some fight left in you.” He growled out.

Jake huffed when the foot was pulled out of his back, feeling useless like a rag doll as he was picked up and hoisted onto his shoulder. Jake wasn’t going to give up. He squirmed all the while, trying to wriggle his way free off of the killer’s shoulder as he was carried down the stairs and into the dark depths of the basement. But instead of the hook piercing through his shoulder blade, he was unceremoniously dropped onto the cement ground.

“What drives you to survive?” The killer asked in a deep throaty growl. Jake couldn’t tell if it was a rhetorical question or not so he looked up confused into the dark eye holes of that white mask. They stared back at him, empty and utterly void of emotion. “Why not give up?”

“Because I can’t.” Jake said through gritted teeth.

“Why?”

“Because I’m not going to let anybody erase me from this world or wherever the hell we are.” He was confused on why the killer was talking to him for so long. What was the point of this conversation? Usually the killers didn’t talk so it was surprising to hear, definitely caught him off guard that’s for sure.

“Is that it?” he sounded almost bored with Jake’s explanation. Jake didn’t say anything back this time until he heard the sneakers walk closer to his head and the stretching of fabric as the killer squatted next to him, playing with the blood dried knife between his fingers. “I asked you a question!”

Jake glared up at him, staying silent for a moment longer to think before elongating his explanation. “I told myself I wasn’t going to go out easily like a light. Not to you, not to any freak like you, not to this, ever.”

The Legion gave a half shrug, accepting that as an answer before standing up again and heading up the stairs. “I guess that’s as good a reason as any. Stay here, I’ll be back for you.”

Jake heard another gen start somewhere, this one was a bit closer this time. Surely his friends wouldn’t leave him down here, would they? Jake groaned, feeling his head throbbing from the low shrieking that came with being in the basement. It was a place he dreaded being for longer than he had to be. The stairs creaked with the weight of someone coming closer and Claudette poked her head around to look at Jake on the ground, confused to see he wasn’t on a hook. She crept over to him and started working on closing the gash on his back. As soon as he felt he could stand, he did just that, taking a deep breath to make sure the bandages would hold.

“Are you okay?” She asked him as they were walking up the stairs. Jake gave a single nod as they both heard Meg’s yelp somewhere nearby and then her agonized scream as she was slung up like a piece of meat.

“You go find Dwight, I’ll get her.” Claudette whispered, trying to sound confident when in fact she was scared. He guessed a part of him survived for his companions in these dark times, but that was something he would never admit to anyone. He liked the thought of everyone thinking he was a solitary kind of person but he did look out for them. Jake headed out of the shack to find Dwight or another gen, whichever came first and it so happened to be both. Dwight was nearly finished with a gen when he came over, connecting two wrong wires together and cursing as it backfired and regressed in protest. The skittish man let out a string of soft curses before he noticed Jake.

“Jesus, you look awful.” His nerdy voice quipped at him.

“Oh ha ha, as if you haven’t looked worse before.” Jake replied playfully, helping him finish it just in time for the killer to come sprinting at them again. “Fuck.” Jake was already weary and his cuts weren’t going to make this any easier. Dwight took off to the right and Jake hobbled his way inside the groaning store house, looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed which he was. Where was  _ the Megan _ and Claudette? Jake hopped over a window and kept running until he was pounced on again, falling to the floor.

“I thought I told you to stay put?” The killer growled into his ear before getting off him and lifting him up onto his shoulder, this time taking him to a hook and flinging him onto it. Jake didn’t scream though, he was too used to hanging on the familiar iron that sucked out his very soul. It didn’t take long before Dwight’s cry echoed around the area. Claudette whimpered up to the hook Jake was on, clutching her bleeding shoulder before reaching up and grunting back any pained cries as she lifted him off the hook and onto his feet.

“Thanks…” He grumbled out. “Uh… Lemme check out your arm. Where is-?” They heard two pairs of running feet coming closer to them and they both split before they could find out. Sometimes Meg was a genius and could keep a killer distracted but other times she over thought things and that got her killed. There was no time for thinking in this place, only acting. If you hesitated you got hooked. No matter what is hunting you, you need to stay one step ahead. Jake jumped into a red locker, holding his breath as he peered out between the slots to see the killer close on her heels as they both ran by before he slipped out and ran for Dwight, feeling a bit exposed from being so close to the chase. Meg screamed out as she fell from the upper catwalk of the storehouse and Jake took this time to crouch behind some crates. She landed hard on her feet but he watched as she rolled an ankle and took a hard tumble. The killer dropped down moments later before she could pick herself up again and he drove his knife into her ribs several times before standing back, looking at the corpse as if he were fucking admiring what he had just done. Jake hated them all. He hated everything about these creatures that killed and hooked them relentlessly. Claudette needed to get that last gen finished before he and Dwight were killed in the same fashion.

After Legion darted away in a different direction, Jake got up from his crouched spot and unhooked Dwight who sniffled and gave a nod. “This guy’s a real pain in the ass.” He grumbled. Jake shrugged.

“They’re all pains in the ass if they stab you in the ass.” Jake smiled, remembering the one time David took a hatchet to his left ass cheek. Dwight muffled a laugh at that then groaned in pain. The last generator revved up and they all heard the alarm of the gates power up. Now came the icing on the cake. If Claudette could stay hidden for long enough they all could get out and be back at the camp in no time.

“Let’s go,” Jake said, heading towards a door.

“But what about Claudette?” Dwight asked.

“She’ll be fine if she can hide.” Jake said and continued towards the gate. Dwight lingered back, hesitating to follow, hoping to see the olive skinned girl come running up to them at any moment. He heard footsteps and got hopeful until he saw who it was running towards him. Dwight scrambled the other way.

“Aaahhhh Jake! Get the door open!” He cried.

Jake saw the masked monster running after him and cursed, the second light to the door finally lighting up. It always took forever for the damn gates to open. Claudette stood up from seemingly out of nowhere, looking at Jake as the alarm sounded out loud and clear, signalling it was ready to be opened and it did. The killer stopped chasing Dwight, his head slowly turning in their direction before turning on his heel to close the distance between them. Claudette scrambled away and so too did Jake as the killer swung his knife at Jake’s face, but the solitary wolf ducked just in time, sucking in a pained gasp as he felt the bandages on his back rip open. The Legion recoiled from slicing at the stone wall, missing by a mere inch or less, only to see the man in glasses scurrying for the door. Jake followed his gaze and stepped between him and Dwight without a second thought making the killer run right into him. He grunted as he fell onto his side and Frank did a double take, looking between the nerd, their healer and the rebel.

Dwight looked back at the killer standing over his friend like a hungry beast before Jake screamed for them to get out, which they did with reluctance. The killer turned those two empty black eyes to Jake who repressed a shudder.

“Do it then, bastard.” Jake hissed at him. He saw those bandaged fingers twitch on the handle of his knife for a moment.

“Maybe you should have just given up.” He growled before the killer lifted his foot into the air. Jake squeezed his eyes shut before he could watch it come straight down onto his face.


	2. Discordance

Frank lounged about on one of the dirty ass sofas in front of the ever lit fireplace in the center of the lodge, his knife twirling between his fingers in a lazy dance of flashing metal. He was quiet, thinking hard about what the asian kid had said to him in the hunting grounds earlier. There was nothing he said that stuck out to him, but he couldn’t take his mind off it either. It all sounded so familiar in a way that it irritated him. He hadn’t heard it before, it was the first time he spoke to anyone outside his Legion or Amanda or, Hell, even Rin and Danny for that matter. He didn’t much like the narcissistic sociopath but he found that he could relish in his killings with him from time to time. Susie walked down stairs to sit across the fire from him, her mask sitting on the top of her head as she gazed wordlessly into the flames for a moment, turning her caramel colored eyes to him.

“Amanda’s coming over. Says she’s bringing booze.” Her voice is soft and pleasant to listen to.

“ ‘Bout damn time, too. Bitch has been holding out on us.” Frank responded.

“Bitch is gonna kick your ass.” Amanda purrs as she walks in through one of the shattered doors, her boots crunching on the glass and snow as she sets down an entire bottle of whiskey.

“I have been meaning to ask, do you wear a real pig head on your face or is it fake?” Frank prodded at her. Her dark eyes glanced up at him for a moment with a thin smile. She was an enigma that Frank couldn’t quite figure out as her reaction to everything was almost always the same and only slightly varied at times when she got her buttons pushed too far. Then she was hell in a knitting basket to deal with. Frank got the impression that if she had that Detective’s gun she wouldn’t hesitate on shooting him if he said something she didn’t like. She had been here longer than they had and she wasn’t someone you wanted to fuck with.

“What if I told you it was real?” She asked with a slight head tilt, leaning on the counter.

“Then I would say that makes you one cold, hard, nasty bitch.” Frank shrugged, stopping the twirling of his blade to sheath it in his belt.

“And if it was fake?”

“Then I would say switch back to the real one.” That earned him a single laugh from her, shaking her head as she opened the bottle. Susie watched the two of them talk for a moment before leaning back on the sofa with a sigh.

“What’s on your mind, Suze?” Frank asked, raising an eyebrow from where he sat.

“Just thinking.” She said. Amanda was chugging the bottle from the kitchen and Frank watched her, impressed. She was only three years older than him and she took hard liquor like a champ.

“Save some for me, will ya?” He teased. She tilted the bottle down and set it on the counter, looking at him with those eyes, so empty but at the same time calculating everything around her.

“If you want it, then get your ass up and get some, I’m not going to serve you.” She said. Frank gave a crooked smile but rose to his feet anyway, taking the bottle from her outstretched hand and downing a deep gulp before nearly choking on the spiciness of the drink. He handed it back, making a face, seeing amusement light up her eyes for a moment. “Too strong?”

“Fuck off.” Frank retorts.

“Now who’s the bitch?” They stared at each other for a long tense moment. Frank could see she was watching his face very closely, every expression, every lip twitch. Nothing was going unseen by her. She was a cold blooded killer and he admired her for that.

“You guys are starting the party without me?” Joey asked, leaping over the stairs railing and landing on his feet with a hard thud before walking over to Amanda for the booze.

“Where’s Julie?” Frank asked him but waited to see what his reaction was to the liquor. Joey made a face like he wanted to spit it out as quickly as it touched his lips but swallowed it down anyway while sputtering and coughing.

“Out in the games,” he answered while trying to keep his voice even from the coughing. “I think she enjoys them more than you, Frank.”

“You think so? Maybe she just goes out because she can’t play hockey anymore. There’s nothing else to do in this shit hole.” Frank said.

“There is plenty to do in this shit hole.” Amanda said to the three of them before taking another drink, straight faced as she looked between the boys.

“Oh really? Like what?” Frank was skeptical but there were probably things she knew that they didn’t.

She handed the bottle back to him with a devious smile. “You’re gonna need this if you want to come with.”

Joey looked over at Susie. “You want some?” He asked. Her eyes darted to Frank, considering what he would think of her if she said no before rising from where she sat in front of the fire to take the bottle from Frank. She squeezed her eyes shut as the gold liquid met her tongue but she had a strong will not to let the disgust show on her face as she handed the bottle back to Frank.

“Damn Suze, done this before?” Frank teased her before drinking some himself. Susie shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets. Frank took that as a sign to not pester her about it further, instead he turned back to Amanda. “So what was it you were talking about earlier? Something to do?”

“Yeah, I have an idea.” She nodded.

“Great, then let’s hear it.”

“Alright. It’s a little game I like to call ‘Can you make a cow swing?’.” She said with a half smile, her brows lowering to give her a more demonic look.

* * *

Frank, Joey, Susie and Amanda were laying on top of the cowshed laughing in their drunken stupor as Max ran through the corn fields, looking for the people that knocked down all the cows from the lovely cow tree. Frank had never understood why the Hillbilly needed them to be up there in the first place but they were and that is where he insisted they stay. They all laughed harder as the poor fucker ran chainsaw first around a boulder before crashing into a hay bale, staw flying in every direction.

“Holy shit Amanda, you’re a fucking genius! How did you figure this all out?” Frank asked behind his mask, words slurring together from the alcohol.

“I know I am and thanks. I found this out from talking to Max about the cow tree, wondering why he did it all. He’s very OCD about certain things.” Amanda lifted up her mask and took the last swig of the whiskey before chucking the bottle as hard as she could in the distance. It shattered into a bajillion shards and they chuckled as Max headed in that direction, straw flying off him as he believed someone was over there.

Frank leaned back with his hands behind his head, gazing up at the stars of this place. They looked so much different than the stars back at Ormond or even back home. He frowned when he tried to remember what the stars back home even looked like and realized he couldn’t really remember. He could hardly remember Clive’s face, or the name of the street he lived on, but he didn’t mind right now, it was probably just the booze kicking in.

“This was fun,” he heard Amanda sigh from next to him. He smiled behind his mask, glad it was on so she couldn’t see his dopey expression. She was like the older sister he never wanted until he had her.

“Yeah it fucking was. I still can’t get over the fact you made a cow fall out of the tree, god that smell was awful.” He giggled. She laughed more, leaning back on her elbows. He wondered what the sacrifices did in their spare time or if they were always in games to survive? The thing the tattooed rebel said to him earlier crossed his mind and he felt the smile slip from his face.

“Hey have you ever talked to the sacrifices?” He asked after a moment of soothing silence.

“I don’t talk to the ones not worthy of rebirth.” She answered simply. “Why?”

“I did earlier…” Frank blurted out, but realized it was too late to take his words back so he continued. “I talked to the asian kid with the shaggy hair. I wanted to know why they don’t give up? Why do they put themselves through this torture?”

“They don’t have a choice. Before I met the other killers like us I used to think the Games were put here for the rebirth of the Players and those that didn’t pass had to do it over again. If this is Hell then I’m the warden.” She said.

“Do you not think that way now?” He asked.

“Not really. Even the ones that do manage to survive my Games, they still come back from time to time. But I do think we are probably in Hell. The last thing I remember before waking up here is dying.”

“Shit man, I never pictured Hell being so fucking fantastic.” He said humoressly.

“Oh it’s not our Hell, Frank. It’s theirs.” She looked over at Joey and Susie to see that they had passed out in each other's arms.

“That makes sense I guess.”

“C’mon, we gotta get back to our places.” She grunted as she stretched then stood up, nudging the two sleeping people awake with her foot, telling them it was time to go. They got up and quietly hopped down onto the hay bales that helped them climb up before quietly sneaking out. Frank was about to follow his friends when Amanda grabbed his shoulder and walked around to look up at him.

“Don’t listen to anything they have to say, they are just tortured souls here. We are above them, wardens of Hell, they are meat for the slaughter.” She said, her eyes serious now. Frank’s brows knitted in confusion as to why she was telling him this now and not earlier.

“Okay,” was all he could think to say as his mind was still fuzzy from the whiskey.

“Night,” She bid him farewell before heading back to the meat packing plant. Frank headed back to the cold atmosphere of Ormond, walking inside and crashing on the closet sofa he saw, not really understanding what Julie was trying to ask him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is getting off to a good start :'D But I do like Amanda's little group of feral piglets


	3. Unbreakable

Jake had always hated the snow. It was cold and when it melted it was cold and wet. He tugged his warm vest over his red flannel sweater before looking around. Nea was here this time, thank god, same with Kate and Bill. If there was one thing Bill knew how to do it was survive. Kate was always a friendly face to see as well, never afraid to take chases off her friends if they needed help. Nea didn’t jump on the gen like he and Kate did. She went out to look for trouble, that was just her thing. She got a fucking thrill from that shit, Jake would never understand. Bill tugged at his sweater as he headed out to do his own gen, preferring solitary interactions even more than Jake. Sure the guy helped them when they needed it but he was almost always by himself otherwise. Kate was humming happily as they worked, a familiar song he recognised so he started singing along which had her gray eyes brighten up, joining in with him.

“June bug skipping like a stone,” There was a pause where both of them could almost hear the guitar that should have been playing, but it was playing just in their heads. “With the, Headlights pointed at the dawn. We were sure we’d never seen an end to it all.  And I don't even care to shake these zipper blues. And we don't know, just where our bones will rest, To dust I guess. Forgotten and absorbed into the earth, below.”

They were so absorbed in their song and working on the gen that they didn’t notice the killer standing 6 feet away from them, peeking around the door, listening to the lyrics and trying to figure out where he had heard it from.

“Double cross the vacant and the bored. They're not sure just what we have in store. Morphine city slippin' dues, down to see, That we don't even care, as restless as we are, We feel the pull in the land of a thousand guilts-” Kate let out a startled shriek that ripped Jake from the good old days on his harley with his biker gang, god he missed Francis, looking up to see what had startled her. He followed her gaze to the red mask lingering in the doorway behind him then rose to his feet with a certain quickness.

“Run!” He said to Kate who didn’t waste a second in doing so, dashing from the shack as quickly as she could. Jake walked around to the other side of the gen, not turning his back on Legion again, the last time he did he regretted it. “Well?” he asked, ready to be chased down.

Frank tilted his head, looking at the knife in his hand. “What song was that?”

“What?” Jake nearly hissed, narrowing his eyes. Was this another trick?

“What damn song was that? You heard me.” He repeated.

Jake hesitated on answering, feeling like if he let his guard down he was a dead man. “1979.”

“Smashing Pumpkins?”

“Yeah, I believe that’s the band’s name.”

“I personally like the loud/soft dynamic of Rhinoceros. One of their best.” Legion crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are you…?” Jake wondered what he was just doing standing there not chasing him. “Are you going to chase me?”

“Are you going to run?” Legion looks at him from behind that crimson red mask. It looked even more sinister than the white one, as if the entire thing had been dipped in blood and it was still fresh.

“Well I’m not stupid.” Jake said, trying to figure out what this man’s plan was.

“I never said you were.”

“Okay so what are you doing?”

The Killer hesitated, looking away from him for a moment as he needed to think about what he was doing.

“Are you dead?”

Was he for real? Was he really asking this question right now? “No, I’m not dead, none of us are. If we were we wouldn’t be standing here.”

“How did you get here?” For fuck’s sake, was this monster delusional as well?

“I was kidnapped by whatever the hell made this place. The weird spider looking claws, you ever seen them?” Jake threw the questioning back at him.

Legion snorts. “Of course I’ve seen them, you dumb fuck.”

Jake clenched his hands into fists, still staring at the killer as he waited for him to charge with his knife raised. There were a few tense seconds that passed between the two before Jake asked; “What are you doing?”

“Trying to have a conversation.”

“I’m not much for talking.”

“Yeah no shit, just humor me for a second.”

“I’m not much for jokes either.”

“Jesus fucking christ, it’s like your asking me to, what was it you said? ‘Erase you from this world’?” Frank lowered his hands to his sides, turning to face Jake completely in a threatening manner.

“I also said I wasn’t going to make it easy.”

“Good I like it when I’m given a challenge, hope you upped your game this time.” Legion taunted.

Jake had half a mind to punch him again in the face for stomping his brains out last time they were in a Trial together but he kept his cool, not letting himself break under the pressure. The longer they were here, the longer his friends could get generators done and the quicker they could get out.

“Do you always talk like you’re the champ of dick sucking?” Jake threw back at him. Legion tightened his fists around the handle of his knife. “Not gonna say anything to that? Do you and your other Legion members have big orgies or is your penis too small so you just sit back and wa-”

Jake didn’t expect to be tackled so suddenly but he did deserve it for talking tough shit to a man with a knife. Legion sat up from the tackle, straddling him as he grabbed his blade in both hands, plunging it straight down. Jake caught his wrists, grunting as he held back from feeling that weapon mince his meat again. He clenched his jaw hard, glaring up into the eyeholes of the bloody red mask in front of him, hot breath seeping through the sides, pinned underneath a man intent on murdering him. With nothing but hope, Jake found the strength to throw the killer off of him. Legion let out a pained yell as his back slammed into the half revving generator behind him, the knife clacking across the wooden floor of the shack as it was flung from his hand. He turned to lunge for it but Jake caught him, giving him a good ole’ right hook to the head that made his head snap to the side and cracked the mask a bit.

He couldn’t let the killer regain his beloved knife, so he grabbed the shoulders of his jacket and threw him head first into one of the red lockers. Legion put his hands up as he was thrown to protect his head before giving a solid kick to Jake’s stomach, making him double over in pain. As he was bent over, trying not to make his stomach come out of his mouth, Legion grabbed him by his half ponytail and slammed his face down onto his knee, hearing an audible crack as he did. Jake threw himself backwards away from him, clutching his face as hot blood dripped down his mouth from his nostrils. He brought his fist around to swing again, but the killer ducked, making him spin around before receiving a Spartan kick to his lower back. Now it was Jake’s turn to go face first into a locker, his forehead slammed into it with a deafening bang that rattled the metal and made him see stars. His knees buckled as he nearly lost consciousness, fighting through it to see Legion scrambling for that damn blade. Jake wasn’t going to let that happen so he leapt, wrapping his arms around the killer and tackling him out of the shack and into the snow.

The killer rolled with the force of the tackle so he was on top between Jake’s legs, reeling his fist back to deck him square in the face. Seeing this opportunity, Jake tore the mask off and flung it out to the side. Legion covered his face with both hands and backed off, quickly getting up to turn his back towards Jake who reached out to grab the knife himself but it was as if the handle were red hot and fresh from a forge. He sucked in a sharp breath, releasing it again before getting to his own two feet. Legion stood there, breathing hard yet calmly as his breath evaporated in the cold air, swirling away into nothing.

“Turn around and face me, you ugly mother fucker.” Jake said in a firm voice, fists still clenched tight. Legion stood there, breathing hard but was silent as he turned around.

Jake didn’t expect to see the face of a young man with a red welt on his cheek bone, he more or less expected to see some sort of deformed demon or a faceless monster. Those icy blue eyes glared at him from underneath dark brows, his jawline sharp and well chiseled. A tiny scar was sported on his upper lip, same with a larger one going across his nose and up into one of those dark eyebrows.

Legion glanced down for a second. “You have a boner, man.” He said, voice unmuffled by the mask now. It was weird to see his lips move as he spoke. Jake’s eyes shot down to the obvious bulge in his trousers, heat rising to his cheeks as he looked back up to see the killer diving for his knife.

“FUCK!” The killer raged out as they both heard the exit gates get powered up. He held the point of his knife out to Jake in a menacing threat. “I’ll be back for you.”

“I’m not finished with you!” Jake hollered in an angry voice, running towards him swinging again. The killer caught Jake’s elbow with his free hand and drove the knife up into his chest underneath his sternum. He pulled out just as quickly as he had entered, shoving Jake backwards and stepping over him to collect his mask.

“I’m not finished either.” He said once his mask was back on. Jake felt a hot liquid pooling into his lungs, drowning him as he stared up into the cloudy sky. He rolled onto his side to cough, the ground splattering red as he tried getting up, but the pain in his chest ripped through him and made his vision go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad that Nea didn't get much action in this, she is my favorite survivor to play and I just use Balanced landing too much to not have it! 


	4. Gearhead

Frank pulled his mask back on and walked away from the stupid fucker that revealed his face. He felt exposed and naked without it and that made him even more angry. It drove him into a frenzy as he ran towards an exit gate, seeing a blonde woman holding the lever down. No. They weren’t getting away that easily. The blonde saw him coming and released the lever to run away. He followed her as she pulled the rope off her shoulder, tossing one of her picks that was tied to an end of the rope up onto the balcony. It caught on the wood of the railing and she started climbing up. Well that was a new one. He ran over and grabbed her by the ankle of her boot, attempting to pull her back down to the ground with him but the hot pink haired bitch in the lower face mask grabbed her by her jacket and pulled the other girl up out of Frank's grasp. She peered down at him, putting her hands up to her temples to mimic moose antlers. God he hated that bitch so much. He ran around to the outer set of stairs, eager to string them all on hooks, listen to their screams as the creature in the fog took them away.

He saw them head inside and down the East set of stairs, so he went in through the shattered windows, leaping over the banister and dropping down in front of them. The pink haired bitch got the knife under the chin before she could react, the tip of his blade poking up out of her forehead. The blonde screamed, high pitched like music to his ears before heading out the opposite direction. Frank ripped his dagger out and continued to pursue, coming out of the lodge to see an old man with a cigarette in his lips and the fucking punk of a shit head draped over his shoulders and the blonde both standing in the gate way, looking back at him. Frank growled softly but made no motion to go after them. It was over already.

* * *

Frank was still in a sour mood even afterwards. These little shits were starting to get on his fucking nerves and all he could think about was that damn tattooed punk. He did however, find it slightly amusing that the kid popped a fucking boner though. Was he that angry or just a queer? He threw his knife into the far wall for the 15th time in the center of a framed painting that had faded out a long time ago. He walked over to rip it out then took his place again before aiming and throwing.

“We get it Frank, you can stop throwing your knife into the poor wall.” Julie said, walking into the lodge from a game. God they were hanging out with Amanda too much. His last game didn’t feel like much of a game, it felt like a fucking failure.

“Fuck off, whore.” He growled.

“Oh wow, okay. Who pissed in your cheerios?” She pressed him, pulling off her mask and setting it on the counter.

“I said fuck off.”

“Jesus, you are such a bitch.” She rolled her eyes. “Moodier than Rin, you know.”

“Are you gonna keep running your mouth?”

“Are you gonna tell me what your problem is?”

Frank didn’t see a way out of this. One thing that Julie was good at was pestering him. Joey would have left it alone and done something to take Frank’s mind off of his problems but Julie confronted things head on. “I just didn’t have a good game.”

“Aawww, did you have a bad day at work, dear?” She cooed into his ear, stepping behind him to massage his shoulders.

“You are such an asshole.” He grumbled, pulling away from her.

“Shit happens, Frank.” She said. Julie went into the kitchen to rummage around the cupboards, looking for something to eat and humming happily when she found a can of soup. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I got into a fist fight with one of the Sacrifices.” He said simply.

“Hmmm. Which one? The big Brit dude? No that would probably be too much for you. The sleepy guy that’s always passed out on the machines? Yeah that fucker looks like he could kick your ass in his sleep, literally.” She smiled at him, her green eyes looking deadly.

“No not him. The Asian punk, the one in the black vest.” Frank ripped his knife out of the wall and slumped on a sofa. Julie opened the can and started eating it with a spoon as she walked over to sit next to him, plopping her legs into his lap.

“Mmmm, that one. He’s weird. Wait, how did you two end up fist fighting?” She put a spoon full of noodles in her mouth, watching him.

“I-... Oh here we go, I talked to him.”

She choked on her soup, looking at him surprised. “You…. Talked? With the Sacrifices?” She asked in disbelief.

“Goddamnit, yes.” He looked away from her.

“That’s… Odd. Why?”

“Well, I heard him and another one singing a good song by a band that I have on my mixtape.”

“Nirvana?”

“No.”

“Pearl Jam?”

“No? I’m not a fan of them.”

“Right, that was Joey. So then AC/DC?”

“No, it was Smashing Pumpkins.”

“Ew.”

Frank laughed. “Shut up, they’re not bad.”

“Okay so you heard them singing and then what? Did he get all embarrassed and kick your ass for listening to him?”

“Not really. And believe me, I didn’t get my ass kicked, he looked waaayyy worse.” Frank said.

“Uh-huh. Continue.”

“Well... I guess we just talked for a minute. I asked him if he was dead.”

“Why?”

“Because Amanda said last night while we were out that this place was their Hell and we are the wardens. And the last thing she remembers before winding up here was that she was dying.”

“Amanda is on crack.” Julie said simply. “She makes torture devices, wears a dead pig head, and sleeps in a meat plant with dead bodies drawing up more torture devices when she isn’t in the hunting grounds.”

Frank laughed at that. “She is a little odd, but she’s good at what she does. I respect her for that.”

“Think about it Frank, we didn’t die.” Julie offered up the idea.

“Yeah but Rin is hella dead.” He countered, looking at her with a raised brow.

“That is true… Either way, what did you find out from talking to the Asian kid?”

“Well, they aren’t dead, they were kidnapped by the thing that brought us all here. The funny thing though is he popped a boner right before I stabbed him.” He snickered at the memory. Julie snorted, looking at him questioningly with a mouth full of soup. “Yeah. I don’t know why, guy might be a fucking fag or something.”

“Maybe you should ask him on a date the next time you see him.” She giggled. Frank shoved her legs off him and stood up.

“Listen, just ‘cause I have queer tendancies, doesn’t mean I am one.” he said, grabbing his mask from his belt.

“Heading out to hunt?” She asked.

“Nah, I’m gonna go talk to Caleb.” He mused.

“Mmm! Ask him if he thinks you’re gay. Maybe do that weird little spaz thing you do.” She jested. Frank laughed and started head banging, his black hair slapping into his face. She clapped her hands at his performance. “Yeah that one. Ask him if that makes you a queer.”

Frank crossed his ankles and took a bow before pulling on his mask and giving her two birds over his shoulders, heading out of the lodge to go to Dead Dawg.

The place was hot. No, scratch that, the place was hot as Hell. He wondered how the Deathslinger could stand being in a desert in his big leather trench coat, Frank was already burning up in his jacket. He huffed, feeling as if the heat were suffocating him as he removed his jacket and hoodie, stepping into the saloon. Caleb was sitting at a table with a bottle of some brown alcohol resting in front of him, a deck of cards laid out on the table as if he was in the middle of a poker game but no one sat across from him. He raised a brow at the American and laid his jackets on the back of a wooden chair, looking around the place.

“What d'ya want?” Caleb grunted in that deep growl of a voice he had.

“Just came to say hi.” Frank shrugged, listening to the piano play itself.

“Hi, now git the fuck out.” He stood up, leg creaking from the brace it was in, cleaning up the cards and putting them inside his coat.

“Can I shoot your gun?” Frank asked, turning to the old western cowboy.

“What?” Caleb asked, looking at him suspiciously.

“Can I shoot your gun? Ya know, like pew pew?” He made a motion with his index finger curling in as if pulling a trigger.

“Wha-.... Eerrrrhhhh uh- no.” Caleb looked around the saloon.

“Why not?”

“Damn kids,” The cowboy heaved a sigh. “Will ya git the fuck out if I letchya?” Frank gave a shrug then a nod, wiping his forehead from the sweat that was starting to slide down his face. “Fine, let’s go outside.”

Caleb set up a nice little target practice for Frank with some empty glass bottles on top of an old fence. The cowboy sat in the back of a wagon and handed his weapon over to the teen after showing him how to use it.

“Careful, she’s got a kick.” He warned Frank before spitting out onto the dirt road.

Frank aimed down the sights at one of the bottles, keeping his aim steady before squeezing on the trigger. He was caught off guard at how easy it pulled and how much of a recoil the weapon had. It reared up to slap Frank in the face making him miss horribly and knocking him onto his ass in the dirt. Caleb started laughing his ass off as Frank glared at him.

“I warned yeh.” He said.

“You didn’t tell me it was going to do that.” Frank said picking himself up out of the dirt, chains rattling from the barrel.

“Reel her in now, boy. Mind yer footing. You ever shoot a gun before?” Caleb asked, taking a swig of the nameless alcohol.

“No.” Frank held the gun in his right hand before cranking the lever in his left. The chain came back slowly and he wondered if the Deathslinger could do this fast enough to down the Sacrifices left and right. He cranked until it locked into place, bringing up the weapon and, this time, bending his knees a little and holding onto the weapon with a more firm grip before firing. It still kicked back but he knew what to expect now and he had a bit more control. The spear grazed one of the bottles and broke it into a few pieces as it fell off the fence and shattered more.

“Mmm, mighty fine shot there.” Caleb grunted.

Frank looked over at him, a bit surprised but he kept his expression neutral. It felt good when the old cowboy complimented him. He had hardly, if ever, received any sort of praise back home.

“Hey Caleb?” Frank called out to him as he cranked the lever again to retract the spear.

“Mmmm?” The cowboy grunted in a questioning tone.

“You ever get so angry that you pop an erection?”

Caleb turned his head to look at him, more confused now than anything. “Erh, no.”

“Hmm. So what does it mean if you get into a fight with someone and the other person gets hard?” He asked, curious as to what Caleb would say.

“How old are yeh, boy?”

“20.” The spear locked into place.

“By the time I was your age I was killin’ and whorin’ my way across the American midwest territory.”

“I know what fucking is, Caleb. I’m just not sure why the other guy got a hard-on after I kicked his ass.”

The Deathslinger looked like he wanted to laugh but didn’t. “I don’t think I can help ya there.” he said, more amused than he should have been.

Frank was honestly expecting some sort of drunk angry response from Caleb, but he remembered that would have been a response from Clive. The other killers like him were so… Chill. Except Myers. He had no chill what so goddamn ever. And Freddy creeped him out despite the fact he was probably old enough for him to be safe. But the others like Rin, Amanda, Danny sometimes, Caleb, Evan and Philip were just so cool. He didn’t think he could find something so down right real in a place like this, but here it seemed like the friendships he forged were stronger and more real than any he had made back home. Except with his Legion of course. He was ride or die when it came to those guys. Though he wasn’t sure what Anna’s problem was when it came to men, she hated them. Frank heard from Susie that Anna told her she threw a hatchet into the Brit’s ass once. He found that amusing to the point he didn’t want the same thing to happen to him so he kept his distance from the Russian lady.

Frank pulled the gun up again, aimed and squeezed the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't honestly know how the killers would react to the other killers, but I DO know that Bill was definitely playing poker with Caleb before Frank showed up.


	5. Saboteur

Jake was sitting at the campfire, trying to forget the awkward boner that he hadn’t noticed in the trial. Good thing it went away when he got stabbed so none of the others he was with had to witness it. Good lord, what if that damn Legion guy was laughing about it right now. His ears started burning in shame. He didn’t even know why he had that reaction to a murderous killer between his legs, it just kind of happened.

“You okay, Jake?” Kate asked from where she sat with her guitar in her lap.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah I’m good.” He forced a smile.

“Okay well, you’re burning your hot dog.” She pointed out.

“Oh fuck,” he cursed, pulling his dog from the flames to see it was nothing more than a burnt shriveled weiner now. Kind of like himself. He grumbled and tossed it into the flames before laying down on his mat, draping an arm over his head.

“What happened back there?” Bill asked, taking a puff of his cigarette. “You looked worse for wear when I found you on the ground.”

“Nothing happened, I just got stabbed.” Jake said, perhaps a little too hastily.

“Mmm-hmm.” The old man stood up and walked away from the fire.

“Off to take your late night walks?” Dwight asked from in between bites of his food.

“You know it. Gotta keep these old legs movin’.” He said before leaving.

Jake looked over at Dwight. “Hey,” He asked softly to get the skittish man’s attention. Dwight looked over at him. “You ever like… I don’t know, get an erection at the weirdest times?” He asked the last part in a whisper so none of the others could hear them.

Dwight was about to take another bite of his dog before his eyes went wide and his pale face flushed from embarrassment. “What?” He asked in a barely audible squeak.

“Nevermind,” Jake said expeditiously, rolling away from him, cursing at himself for even asking.

“Uhm, Jake…?”

“Forget I said anything.” Jake responded with haste. Dwight didn’t press him further for answers and he was glad for that.

“Actually I never got a chance to thank you for taking that Mori for me.” Dwight said after a while.

“That’s what friends do.” Jake said before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

* * *

Jake was more than happy to see that with most of his trials he was put in weren’t with Legion. He couldn’t face the killer at this point only for the simple fact he couldn’t risk dying from discomfiture after what happened the last time they were stuck together. It seemed like a good streak of doing gens, rescuing his friends, getting rescued by his friends and moving on with his merry life. That is until he did get a trial with Legion.

He tried to stay hidden as much as he could, working on gens by himself and staying out of sight until he was running to pull Tapp from a hook. He looked over his shoulder to see Legion running right for them. Jake had sworn that they were in the clear a few moments ago. Tapp hobbled away, hiding behind a wall of cars. As Jake took off into the birch trees.

He waited by a metal pallet in case the damn killer decided to round the corner. Which he did. As to which he was rewarded with the pallet slamming into him.

Legion rubbed his shoulder and looked up at Jake.

“Oh, it’s you. Why don’t you sing for me again?”

“Say please.” Jake said before taking off running. He heard the killer smash through the pallet before continuing after him. There was no chance in Hell he would ever be caught dead singing again, he would leave that to Kate from now on. He sprinted as fast as he could to a boulder, dancing around it with the killer close on his heels. “You really want to do this song and dance again?”

“Last two times ended with either my foot in your skull or my knife in your chest, I would say I’m on a roll!” Legion slashed at Jake with his knife, slicing some of the bark of a nearby tree that Jake ducked behind.

“I never said this was going to be easy for you.”

“You keep reminding me that but I don’t see you doing anything about it.”

At that mention, he found a metal pipe sticking out of the ground, probably from one of the ruined cars and he picked it up, hiding around a corner to wait, heart pounding against his chest like a steam hammer. When the killer walked around the corner Jake grit his teeth and swung, only for the pole to be caught in the killer’s free hand. He turned his head in a slow, bored manner towards Jake before slashing at Jake’s torso, tossing the pipe away as Jake released it and jumped backwards. His jacket was sliced clean through where the blade had made it’s path, a perfect demonstration that it could have been his guts. This feral maniac was unrelenting in his attacks however. As soon as the knife passed by him it was brought back the other way towards his face. Jake leaned back away from the blade that made the air hot as it passed by his face. Legion took another step towards him, this time kicking his legs out from under him.

Jake landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him, but he anticipated the killer to jump on him for the chance of an easy kill so he kicked the masked man in the chest before he could land on top of him, making him stumble backwards a few steps but not enough for Jake to get to his feet again. Legion grabbed him by his ankle and yanked him backwards, climbing on top of him and decking Jake in the face. The survivalist grabbed the fist with the knife in it, both of them wrestling for control over the weapon before Jake twisted his wrist backwards, making the blade go flying off into some weeds. Legion growled out a muffled cry of pain, slamming his elbow down into his face before leaning over into the weeds to grab his knife.

He leaned forward, dragging the dull edge of the knife under Jake’s chin, really wanting to take his time with this one to hear that scream. This subtle action had Jake release a soft moan, his eyes falling shut for a moment before they snapped open in surprise just in time to see Legion sit up as if he had been shocked by the Doctor.

“What the fuck-?” He whispered out as Jake’s face went bright red. He threw the killer off him again and sat up, bringing his legs up hurriedly to hide the obvious erection in his pants. Frank sat up from where he had rolled to, glancing at him.

“Dude, what the hell.” Legion asked.

“What?” Jake asked, eyes darting in a random direction for a split second, pretending nothing had happened. They stared at each other for an awkward moment before Jake looked away. “There’s four of you, right?” He asked.

Legion nodded. “Yeah.”

“Do you all have names?”

“Of course we have names, you dumb shit.”

“Besides Legion?”

“Were you dropped on your head as a kid?” He asked Jake.

“No.”

“You act like it.”

“Well if you have names, what’s yours?” Jake asked again.

Legion hesitated, looking away from him. “Frank Morrison.”

“Jake Park.”

“What kind of a last name is Park?”

“Who names their child Frank?”

“Touche.” Frank nodded. “So, do you wanna start explaining the predicament going on in your pants?”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe, glad to know you’re offering though.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Jake grumbled, more flustered now than anything.

“Why would I do that?”

Silence fell over them again, but neither one of them got up, even as a generator revved up. Jake took a deep breath. “You gonna kill me now?”

“Not yet.” Frank answered.

“Why not?”

“Because you haven’t started running.”

“Wow, you like it when people play hard to get, huh?” Jake teased. Frank shook his head as he tried not to laugh.

“I told you, I like challenges. No point if you aren’t going to try to survive.”

Jake got to his feet, making sure his man parts were calmed down before taking a few steps away, leaving Frank sitting there as he awkwardly went to find one of his mates somewhere in the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of guessed there would be a lot of sass between the two


	6. Mad Grit

Frank watched him go out of his peripheral, putting his head in his hands for a moment to think. After a minute or so he got up, deciding he liked chasing Jake. It was probably something he enjoyed because he fought back. He acted out of impulse, quick to opportunity when it presented itself. That kept Frank coming back for more. He had to find him again, but he realized that was going to be difficult now that he had lost sight of him. Jake. A punk name for a punk. He kind of liked it. He sprinted towards a machine where he heard two people working feverishly to get it started, seeing a thick dark haired woman and the black cop hurrying away from him. Frank knew the detective only because Amanda told him about Tapp and how he got the nasty scar across his throat from her father John. Guy had balls but he was dumber than a box of rocks.

He smashed his foot into the machine, sparks flying out from the damage, deciding he wanted to go after the cop again. He despised cops, not just because they were cops, but because a lot of them were so damn bossy and pompous, like they were better because they had a shiny badge. Now the tables were turned. He chased him down like an animal, driving his knife into the Detective’s lower back beneath his bullet proof vest. A scream caught in the grown man’s throat as he collapsed to the ground. Frank hoisted him onto his shoulder, carrying the limp man to a hook and throwing him onto it.

“Fucking pig.” He growled as the body was lifted skywards for the darkness to consume. Now was the thick lady’s turn. She wore a business suit of some sort, wondering what her day job was before she got swept off to this place. Saleswoman for some make-up company? Nah. He looked around in the area he last saw her running in, walking by a few lockers only to be slammed in the side as she jumped out of one. Frank swore, shaking off the dizziness and went after her, but the chase didn’t last long. It left him feeling unsatisfied as he tossed her upwards onto a hook. There were still two left. He walked away from the groaning woman, attempting to pull herself off the hook, futile and stupid. A machine clinked to life but the exit gates weren’t powered yet. He still had time.

Frank wasn’t going to lose again. He charged forward in the direction where he heard the engine running, keeping his eyes peeled and knife ready to strike. Where was this fourth person? He hadn’t seen them all- Ooohhh it was that girl again. The one that is practically the daughter of Philip with her invisible powers. What was it Amanda said about her? If he could take a little extra time looking for her, she wasn’t very good at running? Something like that? Frank slowed to a walk, taking in his surroundings carefully as the darkness descended on the thick lady, consuming her as well. It made his job much more satisfying to know that half of these little shits were gone and the exit gates still needed power.

He couldn’t afford to lose time though. Not seeing anyone around, he headed back to the half working engine, seeing that it had been repaired and was nearly finished. Frank clenched his jaw and slammed his foot into the metal, harder than he had last time. They were probably nearby hoping to come back and finish it. That’s when he saw a red med kit disappear behind some tires. Frank couldn’t help but smile, walking over to the stack of rubber to see her dash out from behind it. There was no escaping him now. He had her in his sights and she wasn’t getting away.

She ran into the gas station, the bell chiming as she set it off and hopped over a window. Frank was quick to follow her inside, looking around the shelves before he heard her scared panting. He released a breath before charging around the shelf.

“Found you.” He growled out making her gasp. He grabbed her by the throat and drove his knife into her side as another engine roared to life and the gates sounded their resurrection. It wasn’t often Frank found her but he had her now and he brought her down into the basement, giving her a back hook and relishing in her cry of pain. He headed up the stairs for his moment of truth, checking both gates to see that none of their lights were lit up. Was Jake not opening them? Oh of fucking course he wasn’t, he was going to save his friends. Oh bless his fucking bleeding heroic heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was kind of short, but it gets better, I promise!


	7. Kindred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has gay sexual elements in it, just warning you now.

Jake lifted Claudette off the hook and used her own med kit to patch her up. The wound in her side didn’t look too bad. She could still run if she fought through the pain.

“Let me go first, just hang back a sec.” he said and she nodded, taking a shaky breath. Jake walked up the stairs, peeked around to make sure he wasn’t being watched and motioned for Claudette to come up. He walked out of the gas station, when he saw the frosty mask looking right at him. “Get to a gate!” he called to her before heading off behind a wall of cars.

“Jake!” She called, worried for his sake but watched as the killer ran for her friend.

The killer was one him again, and the chase began. Jake didn’t know what his plan was other than to run around for long enough to get the gate open. But what was going to happen next? Die if he had to. Frank’s breathing was getting closer to him and Jake stopped running, turning just in time for him to smash into him unexpectedly. The two fell to the ground, Jake using the momentum of the force just like Frank had previously to roll until he was on top, glaring down at that grinning mask with his fist ready to strike him. He hesitated, hearing him chuckle.

“What are you laughing for?” Jake asked.

“Just how much of a fucking thrill this has been.” Frank said beneath him before grabbing the front of Jake’s jacket and headbutting him hard. The world around him spun, giving the Legion more than enough opportunity to roll again so he was on top.

Jake’s eyes rolled around in his head for a moment as he waited for everything to stop spinning, a groan coming out of him like an escaped convict. He can feel the killer’s hand move up to his throat and squeeze. So death by strangulation this time? He thought to himself, but the hand didn’t squeeze hard enough to cut off air supply.

That’s when he felt the killer grind his hips into the cradle of his thighs, his member starting to stiffen from the friction against his pants. He brought his hands up to shove Frank off but the killer leaned forward until his mask was inches away from his face, pinning his hands above his head.

“Frank?” Jake asked, startled from this interaction. Frank pushed his mask up to reveal his mouth before it pressed against his with an alarming fierceness.

It felt all wrong but at the same time he couldn’t stop another moan escaping him against Frank’s mouth. He jerked his head to the side, breaking the kiss off as warmth rose to his face.

“What the fuck, man?” He asked.

Frank’s mouth twitched in a smirk as he pulled his mask back down, his response muffled by the plastic. “Exactly.” He said before resuming the friction.

Jake clenched his fists, his eyes falling shut again as the killer’s hand moved from his throat, grabbing the zipper and pulling it down until it reached the slash in the belly. From there the coat fell open to expose his shirt, his favorite striped long sleeve that had thankfully been unruined. He couldn’t say the same for his green jacket though.

“Dude, this is starting to get weird.” He huffed.

“Oh, like your boner the first time didn’t make things weird already?” Frank reminded him. Jake rolled his eyes.

“So, you’re just gonna grind against me or what?”

“Is that what you want?” Frank asked. Jake looked around. Is it? Is it what he wanted? His mind and thoughts were racing, feeling like this was a betrayal to himself and his friends, but his body wanted this.

“I’m not sure.” He answered truthfully. Frank sat back and pulled off his mask, Jake found himself staring up at that face, so hardened with all the blood and gore but still soft, giving away his youth. He was probably around his own age, 21? Maybe? Frank’s hand went down to his erection, groping it through his pants, another loud moan making itself known.

“Are you sure?” Frank asked. Something in those cold eyes told Jake that he was enjoying this but probably not for the reasons he should be.

“What are you, my therapist?” Jake asked.

“I can be your worst enemy.” He responded in a husky tone before leaning down once again for their lips to become more acquainted with each other. Jake closed his eyes, relaxing into the hand groping him and pushing back into his palm. He felt the weight being taken off his wrists as their hips started moving against one another.

Jake brought up a hand under his hood, deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth. He felt Frank’s hand move to the front of his belt, fingers toying with the buckle as their tongue met for the first time, teeth scraping against each other as his buckle was undone and then the front of his pants. His fingers toyed around in the little hair he had beneath his belly button that traveled down and disappeared below the waistband of his boxers. Jake sucked in a breath and pulled away from the kiss to look at him, still trying to glare through his lust filled gaze.

Frank sat back at the same time he pulled Jake’s zipper down. “Do you want it?” He asked.

“God, you’re like a bully holding ice cream over my head.” Jake grumbled.

“So yes?”

He didn’t say anything to that, feeling flustered and embarrassed as he looked away. Frank grabbed his jaw and turned his head to look at him, their eyes staring back at one another before Jake gave a nod. The killer pulled his pants down, Jake’s cock springing free. He gasped softly from his restraints being removed, biting his lip before sliding his feet out of his boots, watching as the killer unwrapped his hands from the bandages he wore that went straight back to his member, enjoying the attention he was receiving as Frank’s hand stroked him.

Legion ran a thumb over his tip making his eyes close from the stimulation that made him throb in his grip. He poked a finger at Jake’s lips, pushing into his mouth making his eyes fly open in confusion to see the killer’s crooked grin.

“Suck.” He demanded.

Jake closed his lips around the index finger and sucked, sighing as the hand on his cock moved to pull his pants off. He wiggled out of them as a second finger found its way into his mouth.

Frank undid his own belt before taking one of Jake’s hands and bringing it up to the front of his pants. He understood, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, moving his tongue all around the fingers in his mouth, getting them wet with saliva.

The fingers pulled themselves from his mouth before sliding into his ass, making his eyes go wide and his back arch as he tensed up for a second. Frank smirked and leaned forward, his mouth going to Jake’s neck, nipping at first before he sucked on the skin next to his jaw. He let out a soft sigh, trying not to show the discomfort on his face from the finger being thrusted into his ass before the second pushed its way inside.

Jake can feel the precum ooze out from his head and down his shaft as he’s pumped at the same rhythm he’s finger fucked. There were a few thrusts that made him moan as Frank’s fingers hit a certain spot, pleasure washing over him as his mind swam in it. The killer pulled away from his neck and sat back, a hand pulling out his cock from his red skinny jeans before he gave himself a few pumps then lined himself up with Jake’s ass, pushing in without warning.

The pain he felt in his rear tore through the lower half of his body for the first few thrusts that were rough, their hips slapping together as Frank grunted over him, not giving him any time to adjust. Jake grabbed fists full of Frank’s jacket, refusing to scream as he looked into those ice blue eyes, clenching his jaw tightly to hold in any sound that threatened its way out.


	8. Unrelenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now from Frank's perspective

“Jake!” Frank heard his friend call out to him as he sprinted off behind the wall of cars almost 40 feet high. He had never enjoyed chasing on this map, but Jake’s jacket made him almost invisible. If they both would have hid the entire map, he probably would have never found either of them, but leave it to Jakey boy to rescue his friends. He was loyal, and Frank liked that. Frank _wanted_ that. He had a plan in mind that he was going to set into motion right now.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn’t paying attention to what the punk was doing before he collided with him full force, knocking them both onto the ground, but this guy was a quick learner. He used the blow the same way he had the last time they had met to get an advantage, straddling Frank like a mad whore. That made him start laughing from behind his mask, looking up at the hesitating fist that was ready to punch him.

“What are you laughing for?” Jake asked him. Frank found just enough of his wits to answer.

“Just how much of a fucking thrill this has been.” He said, grabbing the front of that slashed jacket to slam his forehead into that pretty, shit-talking mouth he had. He watched those brown eyes roll around in a daze before rolling over and forcing him onto his back. Jake was like a sack of potatoes from the blow still so it happened all too easily, a soft groan being heard as he blinked and collected his mind finally.

Frank smiled and brought his hand up to his throat, giving a light squeeze to feel the pulse under the skin of his neck, not enough to hurt but enough to feel the drive behind this person, pulsing through him with the unmistakable will to live, to fight. To _survive._ These things weren’t just Sacrifices for the thing in the fog, they were people with brains and their fight or flight response was still active, especially in Jake.

That’s when Frank bit his lip and pushed his groin up against Jake’s ass. The kill had never felt so real than it had, all this time believing these people were just brain dead copies of someone that was probably real at one point. He felt his stiffening cock throb to life against him and he brought up his hands to shove him off but Frank grabbed them with his other hand, releasing his knife on the ground to pin his wrists above his head.

The shock on his face was pure gold. “Frank?” He uttered out. Oh, Frank indeed. He pushed his mask up just below his nose to feel the skin of his lips against his own, the breath he drew in then released in another moan and the vibrations he felt from it before he turned his head to the side.

“What the fuck, man?”

Frank smirked and pulled his mask back down. “Exactly.” He pressed his half hard dick against him again, feeling his warmth against the front of his pants as he moved his hand from the front of his throat to the zipper of that ruined jacket. He actually felt sorry for destroying it as he pulled the zipper down. A nice tight fitting striped shirt was under it that showed off his torso. Frank had to give it to him, he was pretty well built. He licked his lips, drinking in all that eye candy.

“Dude, this is starting to get weird.” He heard Jake say.

“Oh, like your boner the first time didn’t make things weird already?” Frank asked. He watched those brown eyes give an irritated roll.

“So, you’re just gonna grind against me or what?” He asked.

“Is that what you want?” Jake looked off into the distance.

“I’m not sure,” He said after a few moments of debating. Frank didn’t believe it with that raging dick in his pants so he decided to use that against him. He pulled off his mask and set it next to his knife before moving his hand to feel that hot, throbbing boner through his jeans, being rewarded with a moan from him.

“Are you sure?” Frank asked, realizing his plan was working. He found it just so fucking funny how he could put almost anyone under his thumb with just a few sweet words, bat some eyelashes. Find out what a person was missing and become that piece then you own them.

“What are you, my therapist?” Jake asked in a flustered grumble.

“I _can_ be your worst enemy.” Frank said, lowering his tone to something more seductive. There it was. That look in his eyes that said Jake was all his now. He moved over him again, pressing their lips together as he felt Jake relax a bit beneath him, pushing his hips into his hand to stimulate himself more. Frank moved the hand pinning his wrists next to Jake’s face, pressing his hips in closer for more pressure and feeling him squirm back, rocking his own hips against him. He felt Jake bring a hand up under his hood and into his hair, parting his lips as his tongue crept out curiously. He decided to indulge him, opening his own mouth to greet that curiosity as he began to undo the belt around the top of his pants and then the button, feeling the soft treasure trail he sported on his abdomen.

Jake sucked in a breath and tugged away again, making Frank stifle a sigh as he pulled down the zipper. He was going to have to work hard if he wanted this one.

“Do you want it?” Frank asked, finding that glare to be just down right adorable at this point.

“God, you’re like a bully holding ice cream over me.” Frank had never heard his jizz referred to as _‘ice cream’_ before.

“So, yes?” He asked, raising a brow. Jake didn’t say anything as he looked away, still glaring at the distance. Frank grabbed him by his jaw and turned his head so they were looking into each other's eyes before he gave a single nod. Good.

Frank pulled Jake’s pants down a few inches over his hips, exposing his man hood to him and making him gasp in relief. He started on removing his bandages at the same time Jake kicked off his biker boots and once they were off, Frank wrapped his fingers around that throbbing shaft, watching his face for any protest. When there was none, he poked a single finger up to his lips, making Jake look at him confused. Well it’s not there was any lube on hand nor did he carry any with him into the games, did jake think he was just gonna fuck him dry?

“Suck.” He told him in a firm tone and Jake obliged, sucking on his finger. The warmth of his tongue almost made him moan. Frank released the throbbing cock to pull his pants off all the way, finding little resistance as he added a second finger to his mouth before undoing his bullet belt. He grabbed Jake’s hand and brought it up to the front of his pants, finding he didn’t need to tell him what to do this time, which was nice because he probably would have let out a moan if he tried speaking.

After a moment of enjoying his fingers in someone else’s mouth, he pulled them out and brought his hand down between their legs, pressing his middle finger into Jake’s ass, watching as his eyes went wide and his back arched. Frank swore he wanted to moan but held back from doing so. He smirked and leaned over him again, lips going to the skin on his neck, kind of enjoying the taste of his slightly salty skin as he nipped a few times then lingered in one place, sucking right next to his jaw where he wasn’t able to hide the hickey easily before pushing his index up into his ass to join his middle, thrusting with his fist all the way up to the knuckled. Any sort of lube would have been preferable at this point but the saliva worked just fine for him to slide his fingers in, stroking his shaft to help take some of the edge off, watching his face the moment he heard him moan. He kept his face even as he angled his hand to press against that spot again to make sure he had gotten it right, all too pleased to find out he had.

He pulled away, looking at the dark hickey he had left before reaching into the front of his own pants and producing his own dick, giving himself a few strokes then pressing his tip against Jake’s entrance before entering him.

Frank pushed into him until their hips met, a slow and rough start as Jake grasped at the leather on his jacket, keeping quiet as those hard brown eyes stared up at him, mouth open a bit but not a sound was made. He gave a crooked smile, grabbing his hips and raising them slightly as he pulled out a few inches before pushing back in, trying his hardest to hit that sensitive spot.

Gods, if Jake would have just relaxed a little this would have been much easier, but he found himself struggling not to moan at how tight his ass was, like a vice. He grips his hips tighter, starting to thrust hard in a steady rhythm as he felt Jake’s hips rock with him. Frank grabbed his erection, stimulating it with a few pumps as he continued thrusting. Jake’s eyes roll back into his head and he grips the ground as his mouth opens more, rewarding Frank with another moan.

Jake was pretty quiet now for being such a big talker earlier. He laughs, a deep growly sound he had picked up from Caleb and he liked to think it made him sound sexy. He quickened his pace now, unforgiving with his hard thrusts as Jake finally began to relax. Those brown eyes squeezed shut and his breaths came in short gasps as his cock throbbed in Frank’s hand.

“Getting close now, Jake?” Frank asked, keeping his voice even between panting. Jake muffled back a moan. “Good.”

He felt himself start to get closer as well and that made his thrusts waver a bit. Frank hadn’t fucked or even thought about jacking it in this place. There was almost no privacy back in Ormond and he was almost always busy hanging with his Legion or one of the other killers and his lack in the practice didn’t help prolong his libido.

“Ah fuck~!” Jake gasped out, throwing his head back and groaning as he came on himself. Frank released his softening cock, grabbing both hips now before railing him harder, admiring the look on his face as his mouth hung open, gasping greedily for air. He buried his shaft deep when he felt himself cum, letting out a content and pleased sigh as his hips still. Jake opens his eyes and looks up at him, his breathing steady now.

Frank releases his hips and holds himself above Jake with a smile. “Holy shit,” he laughs breathlessly before pulling out. His eyes close for a minute as Frank sits back, stuffing himself back in his pants and redoing them, watching as Jake pulls his pants and boots back on, looking down at his soiled shirt before closing his jacket as best as he could. Frank picks up his mask and knife, leaning back against a car while looking at his blade, before holding it out to Jake.

“Join us.”


	9. Iron Will

Jake stared at the handle of the blade in shock, looking up at the person holding it out to him. Was he just supposed to answer that right now after he just got done being fucked in the ass by him? Was this his goal all along? Jake realized the pressure was on more than ever right now.

“Why?” He asked.

Frank looked at him. “You have a strong will to live, you’re loyal, smart, fast on your feet, should I fucking go on showering you with compliments like you’re a little bitch or do you get the picture? I wouldn’t extend this invitation to just any dumb cunt.”

Jake looked down at the handle again. “I need to think about it.”

“I’m only giving you this offer right now. After this, you won’t get a second chance.” Frank said.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. The pressure was really on. He looked off into the distance, noticing Claudette’s boot disappear behind a wall. Oh fuck! Did she see them? If Legion noticed she was still here with them, she would surely get killed. Jake grabbed the handle of the knife, wondering if it was going to be hot this time, surprised and confused it felt just like a normal knife now.

“Good!” Frank got to his feet and offered a hand to pull him up. Jake took it and rose, nearly collapsing under his shaky legs from their rough intimacy earlier. “You’re gonna love the other guys, Joey’s a bit rough around the edge’s at first but he’ll come around, Julie-” Jake stepped up behind Frank and drove the hunting knife deep into his back between the shoulder blades.

The killer spun around and back handed Jake away from him, gasping as he stumbled away and into some cars before dropping to his knees. “You stupid-!” Frank growled out as he reached over his shoulder with a trembling hand, grasping the knife and pulling it out of his back. Jake ran for Claudette, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her up, bolting for the gate. They were almost there when Claudette screamed and went down, the hunting knife sticking clean through her thigh. Jake knelt down and scooped her up in his arms, rising on unsteady feet to see Frank heading right for them. He grit his teeth and turned, heading for the exit when he got tackled from behind, dropping Claudette and making her skid across the ground. Frank grabbed him by the hair, hands wrapping around his throat this time crushing his windpipe. Jake gasped for air, twisting around to drive his elbow into the Killer’s ribs. Frank yelled out, hands releasing Jake and he gasped for air. He grabbed the handle of the blade and ripped it out of Claudettes thigh, deciding to feel bad about it later as she screamed, wrapping her hands around the wound as her hands turned red with blood.

Jake turned on Legion, holding the knife this time.

“You really thought I would betray my friends? Would you betray yours?” He asked Frank, throwing the knife back out into the Trial grounds. Frank let out a pained laugh as he propped himself up against one of the brick pillars.

“I guess not.” His breathing was labored and heavy with pain now.

“Jake!” Claudette cried as her pants were soaking with red. Jake turned walking towards her but was stopped by the Entity blocking his way out. He blinked, confused as he wrapped his hands around the tendrils stopping him from getting to his friend. She looked up at him in shock, grabbing one of his hands in hers. “Jake?”

“I-I can’t get out…” He said as the panic began to set in and he sank to his knees.

Frank started laughing. “Looks like you already betrayed your friends the moment you took my offer..” He said.

Jake looked into her eyes, hurt and betrayal in them as her lip quivered. “Just go, I’m sorry.” He said with full honesty in his voice, not knowing what else to do. She had to get back to the campfire or she would bleed out.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, turning her back towards him forever as she vanished into the fog.


	10. Iron Maiden

Jake had always hated the snow. It was cold and when it melted it was cold and wet. He realized he much preferred the rain over snow as he pulled his vest on over his hoodie, fighting back a shiver. The rain was loud and sometimes it could be warm if the atmosphere was warm enough for it. The snow was cold and silent, like the presence of death. It was hard to think when everything was silent and Jake happened to do that a lot now where as before he hardly ever thought about anything other than what would keep him alive. He still had no idea what Claudette wanted to say and the thought bothered him more than anything at this point. Still, there were silent whispers in the back of his mind telling him that his survival instinct brought him to this moment. Maybe if the others could learn to do the same, they would all meet again some day.

The wind brought snow flurries around his face, and rustled his dark hair, like a head ruffle as if the Entity was trying to comfort him in some strange fucked up way. He leaned over the railing out into the nothingness beyond, wondering what his friends were doing right now.

“Hey, you’ll catch a cold out here if you don’t come in.” A soft timid voice said from behind him. Jake stood up to turn, looking at the pink haired girl in the hoodie. She had something in her hand but he couldn’t see all of it as she was hugging it against her chest. When he didn’t say anything back she took a cautious step closer and handed the thing for him to take. It was a mask, plain solid black with eye holes cut out. The coolest thing about it had to be the wires sewn into the mask that made up the expression, some sort of grimacing face with large X’s near the eyeholes. It looked as if the mouth of the mask was being sewn shut and the crossed out eyes added to the dead feeling Jake had inside.

“Thanks,” He said, taking it and looking it over in his hands. “Did you make it?”

“Yeah, there's not much arts and crafts stuff here but I did the best I could.” She said, warming up to him a bit. He wondered what made her so quiet in the first place.

“It looks cool.” He nodded and turned back out to look beyond the walls keeping them in. She was quiet for a moment longer before stepping up next to him.

“I’m Susie.” She greeted him.

“Jake.”

“That’s a cool name. Do you want some soup? We have some.” She offered. Jake didn’t really feel like eating at the moment so he shook his head, looking at the mask that stared back at him with its dead grimace. “I hear you like music.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“You wanna come listen to some with me? I have a walkman.” She offered. He looked over at her and decided that maybe some music would be good, at least better than silence.

“Yeah that sounds cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not too sure how I wanted to end this little story of mine, it was a rollercoaster of a ride for me to write. I do have more planned though, not with this ship. I had fun writing this and hope you enjoyed yourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a first for everything right...? Well I hope you guys like my first story.


End file.
